


Tricking souls

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Tricking souls

Two blond boys were running in Fairy Tail’s guild direction. One of them was changing his clothes while running. He needed to hide who he was, and changing his clothes was the best way, but they didn’t have too much time.

 

Suddenly, they found a group and catched one of their members. A tiny girl.

 

\- Don’t worry about me! - yelled the girl to her companions. She knew very well what was going on.

 

Inside the Fairy Tail guild, a fight between the darkest mage and the fire dragon slayer was happening. But their fight got interrupted suddenly by two figures.

 

In front of the fire slayer there was a woman with a very long hair. She was naked, and her hair and eyes brightened with all the possible colors. Her skin was changing it’s color with the light. It turned darker in light and lighter in dark.

 

In front of the dark mage there was someone covered with a black cape and holding a huge scythe. Under the cape, a white skeleton. The black mage was terrified with that vision.

 

\- Come here - said a girl’s voice. The two figures obeyed her and went at her side.

\- Mavis? What’s happening? - asked the dark mage to the girl.

\- Mavis? Who’s Mavis? - asked the girl, while her voice was changing to a man's voice -. You mean this girl? I’m sorry, but she’s not here.

 

The girl got covered by a dark cloud and changed her form. She turned adult, but with an undefined form hidden by the dark cloud. The dark mage made five steps backwards while the fire slayer didn’t understand a thing.

 

\- You recognize me now? - asked the strange creature -. I’m the one who cursed you, Ankhseram. And they are Life and Death, my children if I have to define them with one word.

\- Stay away from me! - asked the dark mage, completely terrified.

\- Death, I want his soul now. I’m tired to see him running around.

 

Death, the figure with the cape, approached to the dark mage and separated his soul from his body with the scythe. Somehow, the body was still moving.

 

\- There are two souls inside that body - said Life, with a gentle and caring voice.

\- Then, I want both - said Ankhseram.

 

The body of the dark mage ran away, while his soul remained in the guild. Death chased the body while Life approached to the soul.

 

\- Want do I do with him? - asked Life.

\- Nothing - answered Ankhseram -. The other soul is more interesting.

\- And with him?

 

Life pointed at the fire slayer. He still didn’t know what was happening.

 

\- I’m not interested in him - said Ankhseram -. Return him the control of his own life and let’s search Death.

 

Ankhseram left the guild, following the same path the dark mage and Death followed. Life gave the fire slayer the control of his life, and the soul of the dark mage.

 

\- He’s not bad - explained Life -. He was controlled by someone more powerful and more dangerous than him. He can survive if you let him live in your body while you recover the real one, or find another. Take good care of him.

 

The fire slayer nooded. Life left, following Ankhseram’s steps.

 

The dark mage ran for hours with Death behind him. Suddenly, he fell because of a tree root, and Death’s scythe appeared in his neck.

 

\- I got you - said Death with the most terrifying voice you can imagine.

\- We can talk about this, right? - asked the dark mage, still terrified.

\- Oh, yes. We can talk - answered Ankhseram -. What do you want?

\- My real body. I want my real body back.

\- And what do you have for me?

\- This body. You wanted it, right?

\- I lost interest in that mortal I cursed a long time ago. I want your soul.

\- I can’t give you that. How I will use my body if I give you my soul?

\- That’s not my problem.

\- Then, you can’t have my soul.

\- Death!

 

Death used his scythe, separating the second soul. It was a woman soul. But when Death grabbed the dark mage’s body, the appearance of the three gods changed. They were a tiny blonde girl and two blond boys.

 

\- I can’t believe it worked - said one of the boys, with spiky hair.

\- What I can’t really believe is that Cronos made Death borrow us his scythe to do this - added the other boy, looking at the scythe he had in his hands. He looked a lot like the other boy, but his hair wasn’t spiky.

\- Boys, please. Our guest needs an explanation - said the tiny girl.

\- What happened here? - asked the woman.

\- We tried to trick Zeref, but you were controlling him all this time. We knew that, so we planned this to free him from you.

\- Do you know who am I?

\- The real question is… You really knew who was the one you possessed?

\- Uh?

\- Zeref Cronos Dragneel - answered the boy with the scythe -, fairy prince of time.

\- Fairy prince!?

\- You didn’t know that and you were living in his body? Next time made a search first, Anastascia.

\- You know my name?

\- Of course I know it. Everyone in the Fairy kingdom knows it, and your legend. The fairy queen is coming here. You should run away before she finds you.

\- Why are you letting me escape?

\- We had what we wanted. Zeref’s body. Go before we decide to kill you. We still can.

 

Anastascia ran away. The three returned to the Fairy Tail guild. The fire slayer was in it, telling everyone what happened with Zeref’s soul at his side. Zeref’s soul was tied with black bandages, which didn’t let him move, talk, listen or see. The tiny girl explained what really happened to everyone, including their enemies. If it weren’t for the scythe one of the boys had in his hands, they wouldn’t believe her.

 

About the fairy queen, she wasn’t coming. It was a lie from the boy, to make sure Anastascia wouldn’t follow them to recover Zeref’s body.


End file.
